Random
"Faithless, sinful priests bless weddings and children, and their demons destroy people and marriages." -Harri Wiherkoski, a True Finns politician from Tampere, thinks of demons "Finland will see the Kingdom of God soon. People from all over the world will fly to Finland to meet God, and miracles and healings will be countless." '' -Harri Wiherkoski, a True Finns politician from Tampere, sees the Kingdom of God ''"We are setting up a godly movement in Tampere with the authority, power and glory from God. The warriors of prayer will soon use their power to rule over entire Finland, and our enemies will be vanquished. The Body of Christ will be shown in all its glory." '' -Harri Wiherkoski, a True Finns politician from Tampere, is a warrior of prayer. ''"Greed and money are leading us straight towards the Antichrist. The microchip implant is coming, and soon the Bible will be proven true. Humanity is forgotten, and the ten kings without a kingdom are gaining in power. No matter what bank we are talking about, it's controlled by these few power families in their infinite greed. The microchip implant doesn't control just movement and commerce, it's also used to manipulate emotions and behavior." '' -Harri Wiherkoski, a True Finns politician from Tampere, in a apocalyptic mood. ''"If our MPs were sane, every single one of them would support the Finnish Defence League." '' -Reija Hirn-Brazhevsky, a True Finns politician from Savonlinna, shows her support. ''"I think that Muslims should have lesser civil rights than the rest of us, and be closely surveyed. Islam is more of a political than a religious movement." '' -Reija Hirn-Brazhevsky, a True Finns politician from Savonlinna, indulges in a moment of civil rights activism. ''"I respect patriotism and being Finnish. I oppose the EU, dumb ass globalism, and niggerization and islamization of Finland." '' -Reija Hirn-Brazhevsky, a True Finns politician from Savonlinna, really doesn't like black people. ''"Finland is being systematically torn apart by bringing here niggers and Muslims." '' -Reija Hirn-Brazhevsky, a True Finns politician from Savonlinna, isn't too fond of black people. ''"This is where it begins. Sooner or later someone with a better weapon than a knife and a burning desire to become a national hero shows up." '' -Esko Kontio, a True Finns politician, commenting on an incident where someone dropped a knife at the feet of Prime Minister Jyrki Katainen. ''"A proper punishment would be a public execution for treason, with their and their entire families properties confiscated in compensation for all the damage done to the nation." '' -Esko Kontio, a True Finns politician, expressing his desire to have the entire Finnish Parliament killed. ''"Katainen and his crew should be set up in front of a execution squad, or thrown in the hands of an angry mob with no security measures whatsoever." '' -Esko Kontio, a True Finns politician, is slightly monomaniacal in his desire to have Prime Minister Katainen killed. ''"If each foreigner was required to wear an armband that identifies his background, the police would immediately see that "aha, that is a muslim from Somalia" or "aha, that is a beggar from Romania". Muslims could have something like a crescent moon, which would be colored according to the flag of their home country, Russians could have a hammer and a sicle, Cambodians could have a land mine and the Americans could have a hamburger. So that an (illegal) taxi driver from Sortavala would have a red and black hammer and sicle in his sleeve." - Helena Eronen, Assistant of True Finns MP James Hirvisaari, suggests armbands for minorities. "When will the government take action in order to return the idle young people from Somalia to their own country, since the situation in Somalia is becoming more normal and needs the busy hands of these young and healthy people?" '' - Finnish Rural Party MP Sulo Aittoniemi was laying the basics of True Finns politics in 1993. True Finns party is the successor of the Finnish Rural Party. ''"I finally figured out the formula of how our culture is enriched by somalian baboons. In the same way as soup is, by adding dog shit to it." -Kimmo Veijalainen, a True Finns politican from Helsinki, and haute cuisine. "It's a long and expensive way to Finland. How on earth do they get here? There are many other Western countries on the way. Somalia isn't our neighbor. They come here, because this is their Paradise." -Anna-Maija Ahl, a True Finns politician from Sastamala, contemplates Paradise. "All liberals and pinkos out of Finland right now!" -Petri Pulkkanen, a True Finns politician from Espoo discusses immigration. "Politicians get their morals from Yahweh, for Yahweh is a forgiving God. Today's God is a banker. Yahweh's rule is is a brutal one, as thousands of children starve to death every day. If Jews would be of God, they would donate their money to help people. As far as I know, Jews own far too much of our planet. From the viewpoint of cultural ontogeny, that is pathogenic. Our world is a nest of war and peace where Yahweh collects heads every day and the Christian world pays the bills." -Leo Ojavuo, a former True Finns politician from Kajaani discusses Zionist Occupation Government. "Multiculturalism and homozation is considered normal." -Jani Viinikainen, a True Finns politician from Kangasala, invents a word. "SIEG HAIL! ...Oops, I slipped. I'm drunk." -Atte Pulli, a former True Finns politician from Kaarina and a Freudian slip. "In the words of someone already deceased: "You can wish a good day to them, but never get friendly." This is fine with niggers, but I won't even wish a good day to a Muslim." -Atte Pulli, a former True Finns politican from Kaarina wishes everyone a good day. "We have two goals in the current presidential election: 1. That we could say "Mr. President" again. 2. That Mr. President's breath won't stink of semen." -Atte Pulli, a former True Finns politician from Kaarina contemplates the 2012 presidential election. "The Independence Day Castle Ball! (queer dances!!!)" -Jani Salomaa, a True Finns politician from Salo, is all for equal rights. "Conscientous objectors have their uses in wars. As suicide bombers." -Hannu Tapio Tanskanen, a True Finns politician from Vihti, discusses the harsh realities of war.